It is known in the art that primary and secondary amines react with formaldehyde and isobutyl aldehyde (EP 46288, and Arch. Pharmaz. 308/75 p. 352), generating either direct-chain or cyclic Mannich reaction products (equations 1 and 2). ##STR1##